


Train Accidents

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Semi Eita Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one in which Ushijima meets Tendou on the train and falls in love. And then gets depressed.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Train Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I've been wanting to get off my chest. Inspired by James Blunt - you are beautiful.

The morning rush is unknown to Ushijima. A popular phenomenon apparently that Reon and Semi had attempted to explain to him during their weekly night out, that they kindly invited him to every Friday. It had been made a habit, when they were all promoted to senior roles, to visit the pub nearest to their workplace in order for the two to drink excessively and rant quite noisily about their weeks, while Ushijima tagged along to sip on his coffee quietly. 

Ushijima was however happy to simply sit and listen, and they seemed satisfied with his low grunts and nods of understanding. His two colleagues called their Friday-rants necessary de-stressors, and sometimes they brought up events that even he agreed had been frustrating and slightly stress-inducing. It is however a fact that most of the times Ushijima simply does not relate to most of the conversation, such as the week’s topic of discussion.

‘You know, the anxiety that takes over the minute you wake up because your mind is filled with anticipatory dread about the day’s myriad tasks,’ Reon had said whilst nursing his third beer, fingers tightening around the glass, a manner that revealed that this particular topic was something he was frustrated about. He looked up to Ushijima and Semi and continued, ‘ Or in simpler terms, just basic 7 am stress.’

Semi immediately nodded and raised his glass in mock solidarity, ‘I fucking hear you.’ 

They brought their glasses together to toast to their mutual hardship, but when they realised one was missing, they turned to a narrow-eyed Ushijima, whose eyebrows were drawn together and head tilted to the side in confusion. Semi dramatically placed his glass down and let out a long-suffering sigh, ‘Lucky bastard.’

‘7 am stress?’ Ushijima said, enunciating each word carefully, even though he knew he heard it right.

Semi groaned again, this time slamming his hands on the table. ‘Can you not have the most stable life for one fucking day???!!!’

Reon pats his friend on the back soothingly before turning to Ushijima with a small smile. Despite the slight slur in his words and the way when he twisted his chair to properly face Ushijima, Reo was still the same gentle and calm person he was when he wasn’t drunk, immediately putting effort to include Ushijima in the conversation. ‘Do you ever feel any panic in the mornings? Like, a huge to-do list but too little time to get it done at a less stressful pace?’

Ushijima thought back to his morning routines. It hadn’t changed much in the last few years, with him waking up for his morning workout at 6, then getting ready to be in the office at 9. His employees were punctual, with his breakfast readily made straight after his shower and getting dressed, and his family’s chauffeur had never been late ever. He doubted he had ever felt panic in the mornings. ‘No. I’m afraid not. My morning routine is quite time effective, I guess.’

Semi clicked his fingers and scooted his chair closer, allowing his face to get all up in Ushijima’s space. He drunkenly put his hands on Ushijima’s shoulders then drawled aggressively, ‘Get yourself a boyfriend who is extremely high maintenance and loves to hog the shower for forever, then update me on how ‘time-effective’ your morning routine is!’

Reon laughed, then moved to take Semi’s hands-off Ushijima. ‘Semi, stop. I’m telling Shirabu you called him that.’ 

Once all of Ushijima was free from Semi’s drunk hold, he sternly pointed to Semi with an amused smile, ‘No more drinking for you.’ 

Semi grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath but Reon ignored it altogether, opting instead to continue talking to Ushijima. ‘I guess that’s understandable. You don't have much to take care off. Most of my time in the morning is spent getting the children ready for work, and you know how my wife usually needs help with a few things around the home before I go.’

‘Let’s not get started on Shirabu’s need for a proper breakfast in the morning.’ Semi interjected. ‘I mean, simple toast is enough hones-‘

‘Preparing meals for the day is also quite a hustle if you don’t have a house-keeper.’ Reon continued with his gaze still fixated on Ushijima’s, ignoring the interruption altogether. ‘There is also the issue of actually getting yourself to work. I get stuck in traffic all the time.’

‘Trust me,’ Semi vehemently interjected once again, this time passionately standing up. ‘If you want to know what actual morning stress is, just take Japan’s trains to work.’

Reon snorted, finally acknowledging Semi. ‘Amen.’

Which may have been subjectively the wrong thing to say, because Ushijima took out a notepad from his bag and wrote something down. ‘Is that all?’

The two grumblers turned wide eyes at him and immediately started shaking their hands. ‘No, no. We were just venting. Literally, ignore us.’

Reon put a hand on his arm. ‘You don’t have to know what it’s like really, Ushijima. It’s just us bitching.’

Ushijima looked at his two friends. Reon had his hand up to signal the bartender that he was in need for another glass and his legs were stuttering up and down, impatiently waiting, as if he really needed it right there and then. Semi was still standing up, worry lines creasing his forehead and hands clutching the edge of the table. Whether they had just been venting without actually meaning it, Ushijima could tell that this had ignited something and they had just relived some dread and depressing realisations… 

And thus, he decided, he was going to find out what it as like, and perhaps if he knew maybe he could help his friends out.

**Author's Note:**

> \- tendou hasnt even been introduced yet and im already feeling like a failure-


End file.
